


gold coins and curses

by Qzil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Outdoor Sex, Sex Pollen, Treasure Hunting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzil/pseuds/Qzil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rivial treasure hunters Meg and Castiel open a chest that promises riches beyond their wildest dreams. The only problem? Opening it also triggers a fuck-or-die curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gold coins and curses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msdoomandgloom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msdoomandgloom/gifts).



Wiping his sweaty palms on his pants, Castiel held his breath and reached forward, his fingers delicately tracing the cover of the dusty book in front of him. Under the grime, two streaks of ornate gold lettering glittered in the torchlight. He probed the chest under the book, searching for any sort of trap concealed under the treasure, and smiled when he found no hint of a switch that would trigger when he raised the book.

He slid his fingers under it gently and began to move it when he heard a click.

“Back away, Clarence.”

He froze and glanced to his left, his shoulders relaxing when he saw who was holding the gun to him. “Meg,” he greeted. “I haven’t seen you since Egypt.”

“I didn’t expect to see you after Egypt,” the pale brunette said. “I thought you’d be stuck in that desert until you turned into a mummy.”

“I got lucky,” he said dryly. The last time he had seen Meg, they had been in Egypt, investigating the same tomb. Despite their past as rivals, they’d decided to work together. Meg had been surprisingly sweet toward him, and after several days of working together, she had begun flirting with him. Castiel had thought that Meg had finally given up on working alone and maybe that she liked him.

Until she’d stolen all of the artifacts he’d found and left him in the middle of the desert, his hands and feet tied painfully behind his back, the rope wrapped so tightly around a large rock that it was impossible to move. She’d ridden off then with then with the treasure they were supposed to share, laughing and blowing him a kiss. If another traveler hadn’t found him, he _would_ be dead.

“In any case, back away from the chest,” she told him, breaking Castiel from his memories. “I got here first, Clarence.”

“It’s Castiel,” he said automatically. Meg snorted.

“Whatever. Put your hands up and step back and maybe you’ll get lucky again and I won’t splatter your brain all over the wall.”

Glancing down at the old book, Castiel hesitated. It was thousands of years old and priceless, but it was also heavy, made of what he thought was solid gold. He could use it as a weapon. “I don’t want the chest,” he told her.

Meg narrowed her eyes. “You don’t?”

“I just want the book,” he told her. “Not even to sell it. For my personal collection.”

“Bullshit. Do you know how much the stuff in that chest is worth?” she asked. “Besides, that book is solid gold. That has to be worth a pretty penny.”

Glancing at the writing on the cover, Castiel shook his head. “Not unless you melt it down. According to the cover, it’s a book of religious practices. Worth something, yes, but only to collectors and scholars. Which I am.”

“How much would you pay me for it?” she asked. Castiel turned his head and, noticing that she had pulled her finger away from the trigger of her gun, narrowed his eyes back at her. As quickly as he could, Castiel pulled his own gun from where it hung from his hip and pointed it at her. Meg immediately raised her gun again and smirked.

“Lookie who picked up some tricks.”

“I thought I should have some way to protect myself after last time,” he said quietly. “I don’t care about the chest. If you promise not to shoot me, you can have the chest and I’ll take the book.”

Meg sighed. “Fine. I’ll lower mine if you lower yours?”

“Agreed.”

Meg watched him warily, but lowered her gun, shoving it back in its holster when he put away his own. She smiled at him and moved so they were standing side by side, her shoulder just brushing against his arm. “So, you gonna move that thing so I can take my chest?”

“You’re not going to be able to take the whole thing with you,” he said, shifting away from her. No matter what she had done to him in the past, she was still beautiful, and despite the fact that they were currently standing in a dusty tomb, she still smelled clean. “It’s too heavy.”

Meg smiled and held up a bag. “Oh, no, I’m gonna crack it open in here and just take the gold and gems.” Reaching into the bag, she pulled out a crowbar and grinned at him. Castiel fought the urge to reach out and clean a smear of grime from her cheekbone. “Move your book so I can crack that open, angelface.”

Castiel obeyed, gently lifting the book from on top of the chest. Beaming, Meg ran her hands along the stone, tugging, before she raised her crowbar. “You enjoy this far too much,” Castiel observed, suddenly remembering when they had broken into that tomb in Egypt.

“You don’t enjoy it enough,” she retorted, positioning her crowbar. She maneuvered, grunting when the lid refused to budge. “Damn it. Castiel, come help me with this.”

“Why should I?”

“Because if you don’t I’ll hit you with my crowbar.”

He smiled but stepped forward, putting his hands over hers to get a better grip on the crowbar. Meg glared at him but tightened her own grip and pushed down. He followed her, and after a moment they were rewarded by a cloud of dust and the sound of stone scraping against stone. Meg smiled and slipped her hands away from his, letting the crowbar drop onto the floor as she reached for the lid. Curious, Castiel leaned forward with her, automatically reaching out to pull her messy braid away from her face. But she was so focused on the chest that she didn’t say anything.

Meg reached out and, with none of the gentleness he had shown when he’d picked up the book, shoved the lid away.

Another cloud of dust exploded from the chest, covering the both of them, Castiel sprang backward, coughing and waving his arms to try to dispel the cloud. Meg followed him, yanking her loose shirt over her face.

“Shit,” she wheezed when the cloud had finally dissipated. “What the fuck was that?”

“Whatever it was, it wasn’t pleasant,” Castiel said. “Hopefully it wasn’t poisonous.”

“It’s been in there for a couple thousand years, Cas. If it was, I doubt it’s still potent,” she pointed out. Sauntering back up to the chest, Meg grinned. “A little bit of discomfort was worth it for this. Come see.”

He obeyed, whistling when he looked inside the chest. Small gold coins filled nearly the whole thing, with a scattering of jewels on top. Necklaces, bracelets, and rings were buried under some of the coins, causing Meg to smile as she began to load them into her bag, putting on several pieces of jewelry in the process.

Once the bag was full and the chest was empty, Meg tied it closed and turned around, a smile on her face. Castiel gulped and felt himself blush as heat rushed through his body. The jewelry on Meg’s body glittered in the faint light, and suddenly she looked more beautiful than any other woman he had ever seen.

“Hey, you alright over there, Clarence?” Meg asked. “C’mon, let’s get out of here and get some water to get that dust out of our mouths. You can camp with me tonight. I promise I won’t kill you.”

She brushed past him as she headed for the entrance of the tomb, her shoulder brushing against his chest, and Castiel had to fight the urge to reach out and pull her against him. He caught a whiff of her shampoo and sighed, the skin under his shirt tingling from where she’d touched him.

Shaking his head, Castiel held the book to his chest and followed Meg out of the tomb.

.

Meg shivered when Castiel stood near her as she started the fire and night began to fall. Her bag was suddenly too heavy, and she threw it into her tent, pausing to cough. Bending over, she gulped in air and reached for her water bottle, pausing when she heard Castiel clear his throat behind her.

“What’s up, Clarence?” she asked, turning around and putting her hands on her hips. A small giggle escaped her mouth when she saw him standing by the fire, his heavy book held in front of his lap and a blush on his face. His lips were slightly parted, and she laughed again when she saw that his eyes had zeroed in on her chest. “Hey, my face is up here.”

“Meg, something is very, very wrong,” he said slowly, fighting to get each word out. “Not that I don’t think you are very attractive, because I do, but since you tried to kill me I find myself somewhat less attracted to you.”

Her eyebrows drew together in confusion. “Castiel, you’re not making sense.”

“I find that I very much want to have sex with you.”

She laughed again, doubling over and clutching her stomach. Unable to stop laughing every time she looked at Castiel, Meg fell onto her backside in the dust, wiping tears from her eyes. “Oh, my God, Clarence. You sure do know how to romance a girl.”

“I don’t want to have sex with you, though,” he said angrily. “You tried to kill me. I _hate_ you. But my body is doing…things. Ever since we opened that chest.”

“Well, I feel completely fine,” Meg said. But the longer Castiel stared at her, the less fine she felt. Her body tingled, and she could feel warmth spreading outward from her belly. Suddenly hot, she shed her jacket, shivering as the night air danced across her skin. Castiel licked his lips and dropped his eyes back down to her chest before crouching in front of her.

His lips parted, and she found her eyes drawn to them without her permission. Suddenly all she wanted was his hands on her, and she began to breathe shakily as he reached out and gently ran his hands up her sides, causing her to shiver. “Cas…”

“I’m going to kiss you now,” he said, moving his hands to cup her face. Meg closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, allowing him to run one of his hands through her messy braid. He untangled her hair and cradled the back of her head as he kissed her, and suddenly Meg was aware of how warm he was. Her head swam, and she was barely aware of Castiel lowering her to the ground and nudging her legs apart with his body.

She let him, gasping when he dropped his mouth to her neck and began planting wet kisses on her flesh, one of his hands tugging at her shirt. She reached down to help him, tangling their fingers together in their haste. Meg jumped at the contact and sat up, shoving him away. Breathing hard, she stood up and backed away from him.

His chest was heaving, his hair was damp from sweat, and she could see his cock straining against his trousers. He looked up at her, his flushed face showing shock and displeasure, and scrambled to his feet, heading toward her.

“Something is very, very wrong,” he said, keeping his hands behind his back. Meg nodded and squirmed in place, sweat dripping off her own skin to run between her breasts.

“What the Hell is going on?” she panted. “Castiel, what did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything!” he argued. “It all started when you opened that damn chest.”

“I’ve opened plenty of chests in my life, and this has never happened!” she growled, stomping her foot. Meg winced at the motion and let out a small moan, the feeling of fabric rubbing against skin suddenly too much for her to take. “I swear to God, Castiel…”

He turned away from her and reached for the book, setting it uncomfortably in his lap as he sat beside the fire. Meg watched him flip through it, his fingers twitching. After a moment, he stripped out of his coat and shirt and shivered, but went back to studying the pages.

“You’ve gotten prettier since Egypt,” Meg blurted.

“You’re not helping,” Castiel said. Meg rolled her eyes.

“Neither are you. Put your shirt back on.”

He shook his head. “I can’t stand the fabric rubbing against me. Now be quiet and let me… _uh oh.”_

“No! No _uh oh_!” Meg snapped.

“I’m afraid it is a big uh oh,” Castiel said, snapping the book closed. “Apparently, we just stole some sort of sacred treasure, and, well…”

“Well what, Castiel?”

“Well, this was a fertility temple, apparently. Not a tomb like we thought. So, those were offerings to the gods for fertility that we stole,” he explained. “Whoever steals from the gods must make an offering for them in return. An offering of body. And since this is a place of fertility…”

“Spit it out, Castiel!”

“It’s a sex curse.”

“A what?”

“A sex curse,” he repeated. “Whatever was in that chest is sort of a slow-acting poison. It can be sweated out, of course, but it’s also an aphrodisiac. Apparently they would give it to people who came to ask for children. And they would sweat it out during intercourse.”

“That’s bullshit.”

“I wish it was,” Castiel said, rubbing his face. “I couldn’t stop myself from touching you before. We should find more wood for the fire and sit as close to it as we can, and hopefully we should be fine in a few hours.”

“Or we could just hump like bunnies and hope that sweats it all out,” Meg suggested, kneeling on the ground. She wiggled against her heel, desperate for friction between her legs. “We’re too far away from a hospital, and I for one don’t feel like blue balling myself.”

“I don’t think that’s entirely wise,” he said. Meg shrugged.

“We could just take care of it ourselves, but fucking would be a lot more fun than that. Plus, one of us is bound to notice if the other dies on top of them,” she pointed out. He opened his mouth to argue again when Meg stood up and reached for the button on her pants. “Just take ‘em off and get over here. I can’t stand it rubbing against my skin anymore.”

He hesitated. “If we do this…”

“I promise not to shoot you, or tie you to a tree and leave you here,” she said, stripping out of her jeans and reaching for her shirt. She shivered, her nipples puckering when the cold air rolled over them, but her body still felt hot. She squirmed in place. “Come here.”

Swallowing his next words, Castiel obeyed, stripping out of his pants and walking toward her “I don’t have any–”

“I’m on the pill,” she interrupted, wrapping her arms around his neck. They both groaned at Meg flattened herself against him, flattening his cock against his stomach, and stood on her toes to press her lips against his. Castiel’s grip on her immediately tightened and he moved, rubbing his cock against the soft skin of her belly. Meg tore her lips away from his and sank her teeth into his neck, rubbing herself back against him.

“Just fuck me, Castiel,” she growled. She moved backward toward her tent, tugging him by his shoulders. He followed her for a moment before he tightened his grip on her again and stooped to lift her off the ground, sliding his arms under her knees and back.

He walked them toward the fire instead, setting Meg down in the dirt beside it before he settled himself between her legs. She moaned at the contact and raked her nails down his sweat-slicked back, smiling when he arched into her touch. Meg wrapped her legs around him to draw him closer, and Castiel lowered his head to her mouth once more, kissing her as he thrust forward.

The aphrodisiac in the poison had done its job, and he moved in and out of her easily, the wet, sticky sound of skin slapping against skin echoing through their campsite. Meg moaned into his mouth, her hands stroking over any part of him that she could reach. Tangling her fingers in his hair, Meg pressed Castiel’s face against her neck, biting her lip to muffle the sounds coming from her mouth as his thrusts became more erratic and he sank his teeth into her shoulder as he came.

He rolled off of her into the dirt, breathing hard. Meg’s chest rose and fell in time with his, and she saw the dirt smeared across his skin and was sure her own was covered in it as well.

“Are you still horny?” she asked after a moment. Still breathing hard, Castiel nodded. “Good. Because you owe me an orgasm. You are not going to be the only one who gets to finish here.”

Rolling over, Castiel stroked her bare skin, his fingertips ghosting over her stomach to the space between her breasts. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her nipple, a small smile on his face, and let his fingers dance down between her legs.

“No,” he said quietly. “You won’t be.”


End file.
